


Seventeen Treasure

by Akasshilove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Age PLay Caregiver Xu Ming Hao | The8, Age Play Caregiver Boo Seungkwan, Age Play Caregiver Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Age Play Caregiver Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Age Play Caregiver Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Wonwoo, Age Play Caregiver Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Age Play Caregiver Lee Chan | Dino, Age Play Caregiver Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Age Play Caregiver Lee Seokmin | DK, Age Play Caregiver Wen Jun Hei | Jun, Age Play Caregiver Yoon Jeonghan, Age Play Little Bang Yedam, Age Play Little Choi Hyunsuk, Age Play Little Hamada Asashi, Age Play Little Kanemoto Yoshinori, Age Play Little Kim Doyoung ( Treasure), Age Play Little Kim Jumkyu, Age Play Little Park Jeongwoo, Age Play Little Park Jihoon ( Treasure), Age Play Little So Junghwan, Age Play Little Takata Mashiro, Age Play Little Watanabe Haruto, Age Play Little Yoon Jaehyuk, Age Regression/De-Aging, Age play caregiver kim mingyu, Blankets, Everyone In Seventeen are Caregivers, Everyone In Treasure Are Littles, Fluff, Napping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: In a world were Little space is well known and partially accepted, join me in this story of two kpop groups, one full of caregivers and the other full of Littles in how they meet and live life together.Being rewritten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seventeen Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487523) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_**Hello everyone so I decided to do something a little crazy well not really crazy but I will taken over / kinda of writing Seventeen Treasure which was written by another Author who has discounted the story and deleted their account. When I first the story I fell in the love with it and was supper sad when it was discounted but I full understand the original author's reasoning and respect it.** _

_**Now I will be continuing the same idea/ concept they were going for but I will rewrite the chapters but it'll still be the same. Now I want to state that what ever I write for the story is my mine but everything that the original author wrote is theirs and it will stay that way out off respect for them. Other than that I am happy to do this and not only that I will take request so feel free to share any idea you would like to see. { I did also decided keep the same name and summary }** _

_**Other than that wish me luck and I hope everyone likes ( Also just to note are writing styles are bit different so sorry in advance for any mistakes).** _

_**Bye <3** _


	2. Let's welcome them

"Come on guy's let's get everything ready, " S.Coups or Seungcheol, the leader of the group Seventeen. Today was a pretty hectic day for them as they would be meeting their little for the first time. If you wonder what litters are or who the littles are, well.

Littles and Caregivers are known through the Korean music industry. Still, it kept from the fans and media for many reasons but something surprising. Seventeen non of the members were littles. They were all caregivers and would help watch other little from different groups from time to time, but recently they all heard that.

The group Treasure was all little, and their company was desperately trying to find caregivers for them. Still, every company they asked either didn't have enough caregivers. Or the caregivers were occupied with their own littles and couldn't deal with anymore little at the moment, so when Seventeen heard about this, they all agreed to help with taking care of Treasure.

So after a week of planning and preparing a new home for both Seventeen and Treasure live in, everything was set and ready. So they would finally get to meet them. " I'm nervous." Chan said, " why because you won't be the baby anymore," Doekmin teased, " Chan dot feel sad you will always be my baby." Jeonghan said, laughing as he hugged the maknae.

"No, not that," he said, pushing Jeonghan off him "it's just it'll be the first time we get to have our own little to take care of, and I want to do a good job," Chan explained to the others. " Well, it's not like we haven't taken care of other littler before, so this should be a piece a cake," Joshua said. " So will they be little when they come, or no," Minghao asked, " I don't know their manager didn't say." 

" I hope little so I can spoil them with all the clothes and toys I bought," Hoshi stated happily, " umm, let's not spoil too much," Seungcheol said. Hoshi rolled his eyes, not paying the teacher any mind whatsoever because the plan to spoil them was a go. 

"Guys, I think they're here," Jun said, looking out the window to see two black vans pull up. They all looked out the window before heading to the outside to meet them. They were first greeted by their managers, who thanked them again for taking. Care of them. All of the Seventeen members smiled and told them that. Treasure was in good hands " well their all yours, " one of their managers s said as both care doors were open.

To be greeted with all of the Treasure members sleeping while also holding either blankets or plushies close to them." Hey, why doesn't he have one." Jeonghan asked as he looked two see from bothers car that one boy didn't have a blanket or plushie with him. " Oh Hyunsuk, well, he usually busy taking care of the others and doesn't have time to be a little, but he said he's okay not having one," the manager explained.

Jeonghan and Seongcheol shared a worried look " what are all their ages when in littlespace, " Jun asked. " Well, we don't know. You'd have to ask Hyunsuk when he wakes," the others nodded, " well, let us get them out of the car." One by one, Seventeen besides Chan had carefully taken out a Treasure member and carried them inside.

While Chan and Treasue's managers grabbed their bags and brought them inside. Once inside, they carried each sleeping member to a room, then laid them down and were super careful not to wake them up. " They all so cute," Hoshi said quietly when he and the others entered the living room " I know," Wonwoo said in total agreement. 

"Well, we still need to go grab a few things, so who wants to stay just in case they wake up," Seongcheol asked.

"Me, "!

"Okay, Deokmin and Seungkwan, just please don't get into an argument and wake them," Jeonghan said "what? He's the one who starts it, " they bot yelled. "Guys, be quiet," Seongcheol said before he and the others left.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about an hour or so since Treasure had arrived. And since the others had left to grab some final items, they needed to leave Seokmin and Seungkwan in charge of Treasure while they were asleep. They were all still sleeping surprisingly; Seungkwan and Seokmin had taken turns checking on them every now and then.

To make sure they were alright and wouldn't be scared arriving in a new place had never had seen before. The two Seventeen members were currently watching TV while waiting for the others to come back. "Hyung," both Seokmin and Seunghwan had looked at each other before getting up and heading to where that voice was coming from.

And there in the hallway stood one of the Treasure members rubbing his eyes one hand and holding his pink and gray panther in the other as he looked at the two " who you" he asked in the cutest voice every they both smiled at his cuteness " I'm Seokmin and this Seunghwan." "oh, I'm damie, but when big, it's yedamie, and umm, I'm this many" Yedam holding up three then two fingers while smiling.

The two nodded " well, yedam, me, Seokmin, and our friends are here to take care of and your friends from now on," Seungkwan explained. Still, it seemed Yedam didn't take the news well as he started to tear which confused the two Seventeen members as they walked up to comfort him " Sukkie won't take care of us anymore is gonna leave " Yedam said he shredded a few tears " no sweetheart, Sukie isn't leaving its just sukkie turn to be taking care of like all you so he can be little too and play with you "Seokmin explained.

Yam looked at Seokmin before nodding Seungkwan smiled and whipped his tears away. Seokmin picked Yedam then headed back to the living room with Seungkwan following behind " also, damie did we wake you " Seokmin asked, "o kyu kyu wet bed, " Yedam explained. 

" He what"!

  
" damie, wake kyu, but he says go away" Seungkwan and Seokmin shared a look. "I'll text hyung," Seungkwan said, taking out his phone to tell Joshua to pick up new bedsheets along with diapers and pampers " damie sweety, does anyone else wet the bed," he asked " just kyu,ruto, woo because he's a baby baby," Yedam said. 

Seungkwan also texted Joshua to get baby bottles because he's pretty sure all they have are sippy cups so far. "Oh and oshi, youngie wet bed too," Yedam explained. 

  
Seungkwan and Seokmin nodded as they enter the living room then taking a seat. For the thirty minutes, the two got to know a lot more about Yedam, like his favorite games and food, along with stuff he didn't like. The two seventeen members enjoyed their time with Yedam, but it didn't last long as Yedem was still sleepy; He rested his head on Seungkwan. Seokmin smiled and hummed a lullaby to help Yedam fall asleep, which worked in a matter of seconds.

Soon after, Joshua, Mingyu, and Jun had returned. When they walked in, Seungkwan held a finger to his lips then pointed. Down at Yedam, signaling them not to wake him up, " Which member is that "? " Yedam," Seokmin said.

"Also, why did I need to get diapers, pull-ups, and baby bottles," Joshua asked before placing the bags on the ground. " Oh, Yedam said that some of them. Wet the bed, and umm, he woke from one them wetting the bed," Seokmin explained.

"WHAT"

"Guys," Seungkwan whispered shouted luckily they didn't wake up Yedam " who wet the bed," Jun asked "umm Junkyu, I believe, " Seokmin said " Well did you guys change him, " Joshua asked the two shook their heads "why didn't of the one you, you know what I'm not even asked Joshua said before taking a breath " Mingyu can please put this stuff away, Jun can you please take of changing Junkyu while I change the bed.

Joshua and Jun found Junkyu in the first room. Jun had grabbed an onesie for Junkyu to wear after he washed him up. He picked the sleeping boy up. They didn't know that Junkyu hated being woken up, so he started to whine when Jun moved him. Jun had rubbed his back as he carried him to the bathroom to wash him.

Junkyu had started crying from being woken up from all the movement. Jun had calmed Junkyu down the best he could as he washed him up even though Junkyu. I was half asleep, half awake. Junkyu was still crying even after Jun finished washing and dressing him up. He had finally stopped when Jun gave him a pacifier and picked him. 

Junkyu closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Jun smiled as he carried him to the living room. The rest of seventeen had just returned and now were either getting dinner ready or put things away. 


End file.
